Undertale Q&A, all questions and dares!
by PixelatedGaming
Summary: It's an Undertale Q&A, featuring OC's, AUs and a couple of lost individuals. Now features 100% goat boy!
1. INTRO

**Hi, Im pixelz**

 **and i am creating a QA**  
 **Theres not much till we get a question in the review are**

 **so, why not post there?**

 **I will eventually**

 **add AU's if it's not to bothersome**

 **dares allowed ;D**

 *** On discovering a review bug, i find that Reviews do not come through.**

 *** AS SUCH, PM me the questions instead till further notice**


	2. Puns- An error has appeared

_**(Guest): papyrus, what was your favorite pun (from sans)**_

Papyrus: "Admittedly, his best pun is his "updog" pun.

Papyrus: "Though why everyone likes his horrible puns I will never find out."

Sans: " Maybe cause I'm 'sansational'.

*Papyrus is annoyed*

 _ **(Guest): HEY! I have a question for ERROR!Sans, if he's there. I wanna know what AU's he's tried to destroy.**_

ERROR!Sans: "There are way too many to remember. Not even my Glitch counterpart knows."

Sans: "When did you get here?"

ERROR!Sans: : "Never"

*ERROR!Sans disappears without trace.

Chara: "That was weird even for me."

Frisk: "Agreed."

Sans: "Agreed"


	3. Would you smooch a ghost?

_**Mettaton: You asked Frisk whether they would smooch a ghost, and they selected one of the four (identical *cough*) yes options. I dare you to follow through, and give Frisk a nice long kiss c:**_

Frisk: "I'm not sure if I want to do this. . ."

MTT: "Come on, darling, It's a dare."

 ***After 4 minutes of Frisk running around trying to escape…***

Frisk: *huff, puff* "I think I lost the-*

 ***Smooch***

Frisk: "ARGH! Where did you come from?"

MTT: "Darling, I'm faster then you. I have this beautiful legs *Rant rant*"

 ***Frisk slowly walks away***


	4. Quantum Physics joke book

_**Frisk: I'm grumpy with you, because you didn't kiss Mettaton back, so here's your dare: Go to the skeletons bros' house, and take up Sans' book. This time, you *have* to open all of the other books inside the book, no matter how long it takes. Now, is the last one a joke book, or a quantum physics one?**_

 ***Two Hours Later***

Frisk: "This was a boring dare. The last book is a ***Dramatically opens last book*** Joke book about quantum Physics… Really Sans?"

Sans: "Yep."

Papyrus: "SANS! ARE YOU SHOWING THE HUMAN YOUR QUANTUM PHYSICS BOOK?"

Sans: "No, I'm showing them my joke book."

Papyrus: "SANS! DON'T BE A BAD INFLUENCE ON THE HUMAN!"


	5. Whats an OC?

_***blue portal opens, out comes a tall, 17-year-old boy with brown hair and blue eyes. His right arm is made of alien-level tech. On his left wrist is a device similar to a long golden bracelet with a large blue orb***_  
 _ **Robarm: Hey, name's Robarm. Here to ask a few questions in my spare time.**_  
 _ **What is Frisk's age and gender. Same for Chara.**_

Frisk: "I'm 12 and I'm a kid."

Chara: "I don't remember, it's been so long, and demons don't have genders."

 _ **Sans, you are an egg-traodinary, egg-celent, sans-ational comedian. You CRACK me up. I'm BACON up DOZENS of these jokes. I'd make a joke about sodium, but Na. I'd make a chemistry joke, but I wouldn't get a REACTION! *multiple drumrolls***_

Sans: "Those are some egg-celent puns, they crack me up. In fact, they're humerus."

Papyrus: "DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"

 _ **Papyrus, I am great-ful you are so cool.*drumroll* Pfft...**_

Papyrus: "WHY THANK YOU HU-"

 ***** **Realizes** **pun***

 ***Is screaming inside***

 _ **Undyne, try to suplex this black hole. *drops a black hole on the ground, which doesn't seem to have that much gravity* I turned it's gravity off, but not it's weight.**_

 ***Suplexes black hole***

 ***When you are so strong, the rules of the universe can't stop you***

Alphys, here.*hands her familiar red vial of liquid* Oxidized DETERMINATION! The oxygen gets rid of the dangerous side effects. No more melty monsters.

Alphys: "Nuh-uh. N-not again. And e-even if i-it does work, w-we don't need i-it anymore."

 _ **Goat Mom is best mom, but she should forgive Asgore. He feels guilty enough about killing human children already without Toriel making him more depressed!**_

 ***Timeline Sans (My own OC) warps in***

Frisk: "Who are you?"

T.S: "An OC"

Frisk&Chara: "What's an OC?"

*T.S points at computer*

T.S: "They shouldn't get back together. I'm not gonna spoil it, but Toriel should not get back with Asgore."

 ***Toriel walks in with pie while Asgore walks through front door***

Toriel: "Who are you?"

T.S: "An OC."

Toriel: "What's an OC?"

 ***T.S Points at Frisk and Chara***

 _ **Asgore, you are forgiven for killing humans. Though SOME people might disagree. *points at Toriel***_

*Toriel is busy chasing an annoying dog to reply*

 _ **I gotta go now. Life of a superhero's hard work. Seeya! *leaves through portal***_

T.S: "Huh. Looks similar to my portals."


	6. In the mouth?

_**HOW BOUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Sans: "How 'bout **yes?** "

 _ **I dare Flowey to kiss Frisk in the mouth. If you don't I'll kill you *laughs maniacaly***_

Flowey: "In the mouth? How am I meant to do THAT? You really must be an idiot."


	7. AN: Haters gonna hate

?:

 _ **I have a few questions: Can't you write a real story instead of this unoriginal junk? Didn't you notice that this section is already cluttered with enough pointless Q &A's? **__****_

_**Why are you even doing this in the first place? Did you think that you could become popular like some of those other whiny brats that made crap like this before you? Don't you know that they're only doing that because they're lonely little kids who aren't getting enough attention in their real lives, and they need other stupid idiots they find on the Internet in order to feel good about themselves? Are you one of those people, too?**_

~ Wow, I have some haters. Haters gonna hate, right? Look, if you don't like the content, then why the hell are you even here? Makes me wonder why you do this? I'f you don't like it, I agree with you saying you prefer something, or saying you don't like the style, but just a flat out hate? Theres a thing called life. I don;'t have it, so I'm doing whatever floats my boat, got it? ~

 _ **Correction: Dear Pixelz, you seem to have attracted several idiots.**_

~ I agree. ~

WargishBoromirFan:

 _ **You know why you're getting no reviews except from one anon, a troll, and people who hate this waste of space cluttering the story section? Because most readers are literate enough to care about the rules at least so far as to realize what an actual story is and are sick of these should-be forums knocking down the actual stories in this fandom until it looks like there are no good things left in Undertale and the attention-hungry drama queens are attracting their own. Rather than leave it a wasteland of pointless script and self-indulgent ANs, these dozen Q &As are getting reported until they're gone. The admins have enough on their plates, which is why it can take a long time for rulebreakers to be removed, but I have seen archive purges once a section gets bad enough. The story archives are not built for interactive non-stories. Take it somewhere else. Seriously, what is so difficult about forums if you're too lazy to come up with your own plot?**_

~ It's not lazy. And, if anything, it's harder. You need to tailor it to whatever your readers throw at you, whilst a set story has a plot that HAS to be followed. Each has its pros, each has its cons. As I have said, if you don't like it, just go somewhere else. ~

~ Now, back to your regulary schedualed programing. ~


	8. Draw me like one of your french boxes

**~ Quick A/N: I ship what the asker ships. If you think I wont get it, feel free to post the ship.**

 _ **?:**_

 _ **A dare for Papyrus: Draw your favourite sexy rectangle like one of your French girls. In his pretty blue princess-y dress.**_

Papyrus: "Uhh, okay?"

Sans *in background*: "I swear, if mettatons been hittin on papy. . ."

*Papyrus starts drawing.*

Papyrus: "This is gonna take a while."

T.S: "Geez, into the detail, eh? Bit like Ink."

*The drawing will be finished next chapter*


	9. It's just a box and a circle

?:

 _ **Pffft, Papyrus. What's taking you so long? Mettaton's a BOX!**_

Papyrus: "What are you talking about? I finished it!"

T.S: "That's literally a rectangle on top of a circle."

Papyrus: "As the asker said, MTT is just a box."

 _ **Frisk: How did you NOT fall under Chara's influence throughout the pacifist run?**_

Frisk: "Uhh. . ."

Chara: "I'll answer this. You know when you wake up it takes a minute or so to realise what is going on. That, except I was asleep for possibly hundreds of years."

 _ **A question for Flowey: How did you cope with being left underground all alone, after Frisk's pacifist run?**_

Flowey: "I got bored, killed an annoying bee, got bored, then Frisk came got me."


	10. NYEH HEH HEH! - I R NOT SMART

_**NYEH HEH HEHHHHH!**_

Papyrus: "NYEH HEH HEH HEHHHHH!"

Sans: "Was this a question or dare?"

 _ **Lol one of my friends should like to see that quantum physics book, sans.**_

Sans: "The joke book?"

T.S: "Yeah, she definitely knows the laws of quantum physics enough to understand that book."


	11. F this shit I'm OUT

_**Omega Flowey(if he still exists) where you on the Deep Web during your fight with Frisk and Chara?**_

Flowey: "What the hell is the deep web?"

 ***T.S points at computer***

Flowey: "I can't use the computer, **idiot!** "

T.S: "And I believe that answers your question."

 _ **Undyne are you part shark?**_

Undyne: "Nope. I'm part piranha, part monster."

 _ **Alphys have you ever seen 'The Grudge'?**_

Alphys: "uh- n-no. But it s-sounds fun!"

T.S: "F**k this shit _**I'm out.**_ "

 _ **Papyrus what would you do if Frisk summoned the almighty Flying Spaghetti Monster?**_

Papyrus: "OHMYGODTHERESASPAGHETTIMONSTERHOWDIDINOTKNOWWHYHASNOONETOLDME-"

Sans: "Welp. This got weird fast."

 _ **Sans why is it that you could fight Chara but didn't help Frisk when Flowey went cuckoo crazy?**_

Flowey: "I take offence to that!"

Sans: "Shut up flowey. I tried to stand up to flowey, but you try FIGHTing when you can't even move."

 _ **Toriel what did you do to everyone who tried to kill Frisk when he was being nice?**_

Toriel: "WHAT? EVERYONE TRIED TO KILL FRISK?"

T.S: "I am SO out!" *Warps to the void*

 ***two hours later***

Asgore is going to be sorry the next time I see him!"

 _ **Everyone what would you do if you heard this coming from a shady person's mouth, I have a date with a six year old boy?**_

Sans: "Toriel would be like ' **MOTHER MODE- ACTIVATE** '

Toriel: "Something like that."

 _ **Frisk summon the Flying Spaghetti Monster. *hands him the instructions to summon the creature***_

Papyrus: "-WHYHAVEINEVERHEARDOFTHISMYSPAGHETTICOOKINGSKILLWOULDBEINTHEEXPERTLEVELS-"

Frisk: "I think we have excited papyrus enough…"

 _ **Muffet give Frisk a bear spider hug. *gives her a fifteen foot tarantula***_

Muffet: "Why, sure dearie- huh?"

 ***Frisk has promptly disappeared, along with T.S***

 _ **Flowey play Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare**_

Flowey: "I CAN'T USE THE COMPUTER! Sounds fun though…"

 ***Flowey is smiling very creepily***


	12. The Grudge

_**Undyne why were you a jerk to Frisk when they saved you?**_

Frisk: "She just likes to fight with everone."

Chara: "No kidding…"

 _ **Sans where do you keep your uhh skull pets?**_

Sans: " **How would you know about them? Do you wanna have a _bad time?_** "

 _ **Mettaton and Alphys have you met a Dalek?**_

Mettaton: "I've watched Dr Who and those daleks are ugly. Alphys is too absorbed into her animes to watch it."

 _ **Papyrus summon the Flying Spaghetti Monster. *gives him the necessary items to summon it***_

Frisk: "No. We'll somehow give him a heart attack with the excitement."

Sans: "He doesn't have a heart."

Frisk: "Eggsactley!"

Sans: "That joke just cracks me up!"

Frisk: "It's not so hard-boiled to come up with these."

Papyrus: "NYEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _ **Frisk befriend a thirty foot black armored dragon**_

Frisk: "I would if I could find one."

 _ **Alphys and Undyne watch the Grudge**_

T.S: "NOPENOPENOPENOPE **NOPENOPENOPE _NOPENOPENO-_** "

Alphys: "What could be so bad?"

T.S: "You- have- NO- idea…"

 ***T.S warps through a void portal with frisk***

 ***A while later…***

 ***Alphys has fainted and Undyne is thoroughly creeped***

 _ **Toriel and Mettaton have a cook off**_

 ***Frisk has started running away when a whirring sound is heard…***

 _ **Chara and Flowey fuse together**_

 ***Look at each-other, then back***

Chara&Flowey: " **No.** "


	13. ER M AGUD 2 MANY QUESTINS!

_**Undyne and Alphys how was the Grudge?**_

 ***Alphys hasn't woken up yet***

Undyne: "I…"

* * *

 _ **Sans first, I've heard stories that you have Skull pets, second I'm not looking for a bad time...I'm just curious okay? Cool down please**_

Sans: "Stories, huh? In that case they are what they are, stories"

* * *

 _ **Mettaton what would you do if Undyne wanted you to record Shark Week?**_

MTT: "I'm a robot. I'm not waterproof."

* * *

 _ **Papyrus what other masterpieces do you create or want to bring...*whispers to Sans and Frisk besides the 'you know what'*?**_

Papyrus: "A STATUE TO THE SPAGHETTI MONSTER!"

Frisk&Sans: "Damn it."

* * *

 _ **Muffet what is your pet suppose to represent exactly? Besides being a huge spider...**_

Muffet: "Actually, Alphys knows more about that then me."

 ***Nudges Alphys, Alphys doesn't wake up.***

Frisk: "Are we sure she's okay?"

MTT: "My scanners say she's okay."

* * *

 _ **Flowey why not check up on what I keep sending you *gives him a small computer that can be worked with Flowey's leafs***_

Flowey: "How do I work this?"

* * *

 _ **Papyrus engage in a dance off with Mettaton**_

MTT: "Hmm. I think who we know would win…"

*2 hours later*

*ALL*: "That actually would be a tie…"

* * *

 _ **Undyne tell Toriel what you did to Frisk or spend a lovely evening with the real Grudge**_

Undyne: "IMSORRYTORIELIHURTYOURCHILDSOWECOULDBEFREEBLAMEASGOREPLEASEDONTMAKEMESTAYWITHTHEREALGRUDGE!"

* * *

 _ **Sans watch 'Sans Vs Flowey'**_

 ***Author absolutely 3's this vid***

Sans: "Knew I would win."

* * *

 _ **Frisk and Chara watch 'Mariotale-if Mario was in Undertale**_

Frisk&Chara: "This, is the weirdest, thing I have watched."

Frisk&Chara: "Agreed"


	14. One and a half resets later

_**First off, hi everyone! Anyways, Sans, how did you find you love ketchup so much? I mean, you drink it straight from the container! *offers Sans a bottle of ketchup in case** **he wants it***_

Sans: "Many, many reasons. One, let's just say it's part of an important memory of mine. . ."

 _ **So Undyne do you like lemonade or orange juice?**_

 _ **[A/N: Tryin to catch me, eh?]**_

Undyne: "ORANGE JUICE, OF COURSE! FUHUHUHUHU!"

 _ **The spaghetti monster has broken the magic seal to the underworld oh no too much spaghettiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**_  
 _ ***Dies***_

Papyrus: "NYEEEEEH!"

 ***One and a half resets later…***

Frisk: "Anyone get a feeling we're being watched?"

Sans: "No…"

 _ **I think Papyrus just gone crazy...and Undyne is part piranha? I thought she had little shark in her but piranha is good.**_

Undyne: "Everyone thinks I'm part shark except doggo. I don't blame him though, he can't usually study things with his eyes."

* * *

 ***break…***

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 ***break over***

* * *

 _ **Sans, first sorry about the confusion about the 'skulls' and for driving your brother to insanity with the Flying Spaghetti Monster, second do what would happen if Frisk had a pet dragon that's more chaotic then Flowey and Chara combined?**_

Sans: "I… Don't really know…"

Frisk: "That would be cool though!"

Chara: "If I had it-"

Sans: "Hmm?"

Chara: "Nothing!"

 _ **Toriel what would you say if I told you that Asgore offered no mercy for Frisk? *shows her the beginning of Frisk's and Asgore's fight***_

Toriel: "How the hell did he destroy a childs mercy?!"

 _ **Undyne have you tried to ride on a shark's back?**_

Undyne: "No!"

T.S: "Don't encourage them."

 _ **Flowey what would you do if some crazy stalker convinced that your their senpai tried to marry you? *gives him a tiny bottle of bleach to cleanse his mind***_

 ***Flowey is confused. He also starts searching online to find out what bleach is (he learnt how to play the computer, and is thoroughly enjoying plants versus vs zombies)***

 ***3… 2… 1…***

Flowey: "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

 _ **Mettaton what would you do if Justin Bieber called your dancing skills 'lame'?**_

MTT: "DANCE-OFF!"

 _ **Asgore face the music with Toriel, she knows what you done**_

Toriel: "WHYWOULDYOUDOSUCHATHINGYOUPATHETICWELP-"

Asgore: "I… I…"

Sans&T.S: "You're on your own."

 ***Frisk is trying to help Asgore get out of this***

 _ **Papyrus what would you do,*whispers to Sans 'forgive me'*, if you found out about dinosaur skeletons? *hide everyone if needed author***_

Papyrus: "OH MY GOD!"

 _ **Sans read the creepy pasta *it's just a name Papyrus, there's no pasta* fic called Cupcakes and give your opinion between the fic, Chara and Flowey**_

 ***Papyrus is now busy making pasta look creepy- and actually succeeding.***

Sans: "um… uh… Chara? I think I found your pony counterpart…"

Chara: "What? I hate MLP! *Snatches computer* Ahh… I see where you're coming from…"

 ***Flowey is enjoying the read***


	15. Compared to a cupcake

_**Papyrus what other cooking creations are you great at?**_

Papyrus: "I, er… I don't know! TORIEL! CAN YOU TEACH ME TO COOK SOMETHING ELSE."

Toriel: "Sure papyrus. Besides, you need **some meat on those bones** -"

Papyrus: "NEVERMIND!"

 _ **Frisk what was your reaction when you seen Omega Flowey?**_

Frisk: "I… am about… to die… over… and over… and over… and over in a bloody mess. You know what? You WERE a bad influence even in a pacifist run, Chara."

Chara: "Guilty as charged."

 _ **Toriel shouldn't your fire attack burn Flowey?**_

Toriel: "Dear, I Use fire magic for many reasons, and I have learnt how to control it enough to do that."

 _ **Sans which is the worst of these three; Cupcakes, Chara, or Flowey?**_

Sans: "I'm not sure between Chara and cupcakes…"

Chara: "Am I getting judged against a _cupcake?_ "

Sans: "Yep."

 _ **Undyne if you had a choice between facing a Megalodon, a Mosasaurus, or a Dunkleoustous(it's a massive fish with teeth and bone armored)?**_

Undyne: "ALL OF THEM! FUHUHUHUHUHU!"

 _ **Alphys, if she's awake, do you have a paranormal security system at the labs?**_

Alphys: Not really, as mettaton is- w-was- a ghost."

 _ **Flowey that bleach is to use on crazy stalkers that thinks your their senpai...by the way how's the game?**_

Flowey "Oh, in that case, **K** il **L** o **R** be ki **LL** e **D**!"

 _ **Papyrus tame a wild velociraptor *summons one somehow***_

Papyrus: "AHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS THAT THING- SANS?!"

 ***Sans has somehow gotten on it's back and fallen asleep***

Chara: "oh for the **LOVE** of- SANS! GET UP!"

 ***T.S banished the dinosaur, and Sans lands on the couch, still asleep***

 ***Sans wakes up suddenly***

 _ **Sans battle Donald Trump...I'm rooting for you by the way**_

 ***Sans one-hits donald trump***

 _ **Mettaton face the Grudge *sends him to her***_

 ***T.S Banishes the grudge***

T.S: "One, no- this has been going on too long, and two, N **OPE!** "

 _ **Frisk stop the Flying Spaghetti Monster and return Papyrus to his usual self**_

Papyrus: "OHMYGODASPAGHETTIMONSTER-"

Sans: "woah, calm down dude! He or she is probably setting you up for a joke."

 ***Papyrus stops talking***

 ***Frisk whispers "** We reset last time, he has no memory **"***

 _ **Undyne go on a crazy ride on a land shark, gives her a land shark.**_

Undyne: "YEA **HAW**!"

 _ **Undyne, Sans! You HAVE to watch this video! Link: watch?vhrqB_UxGICQ**_  
 _ **This video is pure gold.**_

Sans: "The link doesn't work…"

 _ **Alright everybody. What is the first thing that comes to mind when you hear this word: Zoolander.**_

All: "Guy living in a zoo."

 _ ***sees all their reactions***_  
 _ **Huh. I got Zoosmell Pooplord. And I'm not even that big a Homestuck fan.**_

 _ **I guess everyone should watch their backs with Flowey and Chara...I wonder if Sans now has a fear of cupcakes?**_

Chara: "As he said, he is now comparing me to a cupcake."


	16. About the resets

_**Uhhh... Frisk when you RESET the timeline,did you reset Chara's memories too? Because how on earth can someone forget something like Pinkamena?!**_

Frisk: "She remembers everything. It's chara -_-"

Chara: "we're kinda matched in determination, but frisk gets the power *mumble mumble*"

T.S: "so do I."

Sans: "What power?"

Chara&Frisk: "We're just messing around."


	17. WALLS ARE GETTING SHATTERED!

_**Paps, go tell Sans a bunch of puns about skeletons. I dare you. Don't worry, I think he'll be proud. ;D**_

 _ **Also, record it and show it to everyone. Let us know what happens.**_

 _ **(Braces self for possible attack from Papyrus)**_

Papyrus: "NOOOOO!"

Chara: "This is an 'all dares' Q&A…"

Papyrus: "I hate fandoms."

 ***4th wall shatters***

Papyrus: "Nyeh. Here goes…"

 ***Papyrus walks towards sans***

Papyrus: Updogg's better then **megalovania**."

 ***MEGALOVANIA INTENSIFIES!***

Chara: "Oh **SHI- PAPYRUS, GET OUT OF THERE!** "

 ***MEGALOVANIA INTENSIFIES FURTHER***

Papyrus: "Are you okay, sans?"

 ***. . .***

Sans: "Trying to set me up for a pun huh? Not falling for it."

Papyrus: "Nyeh! So I didn't need to make a pun after all! Victory for the Great Papyrus!"

Sans: "I bet the pun would have been ' _great_ '. It could achieve ' _victory_ ' in the pun category."

*Papyrus has started screaming*

 _ **I have two questions on my mind.**_

 _ **1\. I wonder if Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys can do a cowboy show for Asgore**_

Alphys: "I-I'm too nervous t-to do this…"

Sans: "On break…"

Papyrus: "Making a puzzle"

Undyne: "watching Chara."

 _ **2\. Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore, if you encountered Jack Cayman, the main character of both MadWorld and Anarchy Reigns, what would you do?**_

Toriel: "I would protect Frisk, Chara and… even that **hideous** flower."

 ***Flowey Hisses***

Sans: "GEEEETTTT **DUUUUNNNNKKKEEEDDD _ONNNNNN_!** "

Papyrus: "I will show them mercy."

 ***Blue spots are appearing all across the ground***

Alphys: "runrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunru-"

Asgore: "I would show them no mercy."

 _ **Chara Sans is comparing you to the baker in Cupcakes**_

Chara: "Actually, he has a fear of cupcakes when he read 'Cupcakes.' So, he is comparing me to **actual cupcakes.**"

 _ **I wonder what Undyne thinks about the song "Ocean Man" by Ween.**_

Undyne: "What crap am I listening to?"

 _ **How's Mettaton and Napstapblook's relationship?**_

MTT: "It's good. We go out sometimes, though he disappears when we get to a restaurant."

 _ **T.S. who do you have a crush on?**_

T.S: "I have no **SOUL** , and as such, can't love."

Flowey: "Another **SOUL** less husk, huh? We could be partners…"

T.S: " **Or I can rip your petals off, _one… by… one… by… one_**"

Flowey: " **You sadistic bast-** "

Toriel: "Don't finish that sentence flowey…"

 ***Flowey shuts up***

 _ **Sans, Papyrus, Flowey, Frisk and Chara watch Undertale-Gives you Hell**_

Sans: "Heh. Exactly what I would do before beating them to a pulp"

Chara: "Don't forget, I've turned you to dust many times."

Papyrus: "What are they talking about?"

Sans: "Nothing, pap."

Frisk: Why don't you show Chara **[X MERCY]**?

Sans: "I tried."

Flowey: "Heh. Like I'll come back."

 _ **Toriel Mettaton kissed Frisk and Frisk didn't want one~**_

Toriel: "Come with me, Mettaton. We have something to talk about…"

 ***a minute later fire crackling and metallic thuds can be heard***

 _ **Timeline Sans is there a Timeline Papyrus or is he...?*sorry if I bring bad memories***_

T.S: "Nope, strangely enough. Unless the timelinic blaster back in the void is some sought of failed/prototype papyrus, no."

 **Pixels isn't harming anyone. Isn't there anything better for haters to do?**

Pixelz: "That's what I said."

Sans: "Who are you?"

 ***4th wall shatters again***

Pixelz: "Whoops. I'm out."

 ***Pixelz disappears like a bad memory***

* * *

 ***Break***

 ***…***

 ***…***

 ***…***

 ***Break over***

* * *

 _ **Mettaton where does the parts of your 'box' form go? For example your screen**_

MTT: "That's classified."

 _ **Temmie what happens if you ate shrooms?**_

Temmie: "TeMMie wold get Hoives!"

 _ **Undyne what was your reaction to Papyrus's 'Flying Spaghetti Monster' quest?**_

Undyne: "What spaghetti monster?"

 **[Resets, remember?]**

 _ **Sans does your face hurts from grinning all the time?**_

Sans: "Not really. It can get 'grin' sometimes

Papyrus did you once accidentally placed the wrong ingredient in your spaghetti?

Papyrus: "I never would have-"

Sans: "He has managed to put a **brick** in it."

Papyrus: "Sans! I never did that!"

 ***Sans pulls a brick out of the leftover spaghetti container***

Sans: "So?"

 ***Papyrus has gone silent***

 _ **Frisk since you've been around Chara the most, what is thier weakness?**_

Frisk: "Chocolate. She's a sucker for it."

Chara: "No im not!"

 ***Frisk holds up a chocolate bar- wait, where did it go?***

 ***The narrator is confused***

 ***The 5th wall shatters***

 _ **Flowey what is your response to FriskXFlowey, or if it was possible SansXFlowey? *offers mouthwash if needed***_

 ***Flowey is gagging***

 _ **Toriel how did your talk with Asgore go?**_

Toriel: "Like you would expect"

 _ **Alphys what do you do when Undyne is having her time of the month?**_

Alphys: "Her- time of the month?"

 _ **Chara read Cupcakes and point your favorite part**_

Chara: "Blood. Blood. Red- oh wait, that's more blood."

 _ **Sans read Rainbow Factory *hands a bucket in case it's needed***_

*Sans has fallen asleep with his head inside the bucket*

 _ **Papyrus make the second legendary spaghetti known as the Golden Spaghetti**_

Papyrus: "THERES SUCH A THING!?"

 ***Two hours later***

Papyrus: "I have made a mess."

 _ **Muffet tame the kaiju known as Kumonga, it's the colossal hunter spider**_

Muffet: "This will be interesting. Ahuhuhuhu~"

 ***Two hours later***

Muffet: "I have a new friend. Ahuhuhuhu~"

 _ **Toriel battle Slenderman, he kidnapped and hurt children**_

Toriel: " **HOW DARE HE!** "

 ***Toriel Wonders into the forest, coming back two days later with a horrified expression.***

Sans: "Um, Torie? You okay?"

Toriel: "I… just need some rest."

 ***Toriel has gone to bed***

Frisk give Chara some shroomed spaghetti

 ***Frisk hands chara a plate of spaghetti***

 ***Chara scrumpts up their nose"**

Chara: "Papyrus cooked that, I bet. No **thank you!** "

Asgore face Chuck Norris

 ***Asgore is too busy looking after Toriel***


	18. Shoulder angels

_**My six favorite monsters; Asgore, Undyne, Toriel, Sans, Alphys, and Papyrus, if you have shoulder angels and shoulder devils, what would you do and which path will you guys be taking; the path of righteousness or the path of dishonor?**_

Asgore: "The angel"

Undyne: "The… Uh… I'm not sure."

Toriel: "Angel"

Sans: "Eh. Too lazy to care."

Alphys: "A-angel"

Papyrus: "Angel."

Chara: " **Devil**."

Sans: "No-one invited you."

 **Undnye, what is your thoughts on guns?**

Undyne: " **FUHUHUHUHU! WHO NEEDS GUNS WITH SPEARS LIKE THIS!** "

 ***Starts throwing spears everywhere.***

Toriel: "STOP!"

 **Mettaton what do you think about the Cybermen from Doctor Who?**

MTT: "Darling, they need a couple hundred upgrades!"


	19. Muffet dumps Kumonga!

_**Alphys and Mettaton what is your thought of Steampunk?**_

Alphys: "I remember when mettaton looked like they were from the steampunk genre."

MTT: "I hated that."

 _ **Chara, what are YOUR thoughts on guns.**_  
 _ **Just wanna know.**_

Chara: "Very positive. Leave it at that."

 _ **Sans, is there any timeline where the Postal Dude is frisk?**_

Sans: "Nope."

 _ **Chara choose:Arrows or swords. No picking knives.**_

Chara: "Swords. They are pretty much elongated knives."

 _ **Frisk, why do you keep your eyes shut/squinted all the time? EYE need to know the answer. I know these jokes are CORNEA.**_  
 _ **Sans, IRIS-spect you for all the puns you make, but what is that lab behind your house for, and how did you prank me through space and time?**_  
 _ **Paps, how often does he prank you like that?Wait, Papyrus, why do you hate puns? Do they make you PUNcomfortable?**_

*Papyrus screaming about the puns makes it unable to hear Frisks answer, or the rest of the question.*

 _ **Chara, what do you think about Another one bites the dust by Queen?**_

 ** _*sees monsters reactions*_**  
 ** _I'm sorry if this offended you._**

Chara: "I swear someone ripped that song from my head."

Sans: "Why is that a **song**?"

* * *

 _ ***Break***_

 _ ***…***_

 _ ***…***_

 _ ***…***_

 _ ***Break over***_

* * *

 _ **Papyrus what started your love for spaghetti?**_

Papyrus: "It was the first thing Undyne teached me to make."

 ** _Undyne why didn't you offer to help Frisk save Monster Kid? Kid looked up to you as a hero for Pete's sake! ):(_**

Undyne: "I tried, but you try chasing someone for a while then move fast in armour that feels like I'm wearing a bus full of kids."

 _ **Frisk what do you think about being paired with Muffet?**_

 ***Frisk starts shaking***

Frisk: "That, is disgusting."

Sans: "No objection from me."

 _ **Sans what would you do if you encountered Slenderman and he wanted to hurt Frisk? By the way how was Rainbow Factory and was it worse then anything you could imagine? *hides Frisk and everyone Sans loves behind a skeletal T-Rex***_

 ***MEGALOVANIA INTENSIFIES!***

Sans: "Huh? Rainbow factory? OH! Umm, I might or might not have fallen asleep."

 _ **Muffet what do you think about Minecraft Spiders? Ask T.S about them if you like**_

Muffet: "They're blocky little **idiots!** "

 _ **Alphys what's your top five Anime characters?**_

 _ **Alphys: "OH! Uh, o-one punch man, Ash, Uhh, Kirito and Asuna, and, uhh, Mew-Mew-Kissie cutie!**_

 __  
 _ **Mettaton did you think it was wise to show life threatening images of you and Frisk to your young viewers? Also what was your reaction to seeing how many views when you and Frisk had your showdown?**_

MTT: "I didn't know what would happen, but as i say, The show must go on."

MTT: "And I was surprised how many viewers there was."

 _ **Flowey did you check the Deep Web yet? *brace yourself Flowey, it isn't for the faint of heart***_

Flowey: "I can't figure out how to get into it."

T.S: "Believe me, you don't want to."

 _ **Muffet take Kumonga on a night out on the town**_

Muffet: "Great idea, dearie. Ahuhuhuhu~"

 ***2 hours later.***

Muffet: "I'm back."

T.S: "How was it?"

Muffet: "We broke up."

Toriel: "Why's that?"

Muffet: "He's not an actual _MONSTER_ , just a gigantic spider."

 _ **Chara watch Ghostbusters, and have this present from me to you. *gives her a ticket to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory***_

Chara: "YAY! But first…"

*Grabs vacuum*

Chara: "Hey, Napstablook!"

 ** _T.S what are your hobbies?_**

T.S: "*static*"

 _ **Undyne go shark fishing**_

Undyne: "Sure, next chance I get!"


	20. Stop making me watch this stuff

_**Chara, what if I told you for the next 12 hours all crime is legal? *Hides Frisk, Flowey, Sans, Papyrus, and Mettaton* *while hiding everyone, I drop all the weapons***_

Chara: "I would have fun..."

 _ **Chara, take this infinite bar of chocolate! *Throws it at her head* ENJOY!**_

 ***Chara squeals and runs to their room***

T.S: "Why is she a favourite all of a sudden?"

 _ **Hey T.S. could you give us a description of what you look like, please?**_

T.S: "Kind of a mix between Sans, Glitch!Sans and a painting."

 _ **Hey Papyrus, Sans, remember watching the show, King of the Hill?**_

Sans&Papyrus: "No."

 _ **Wait, am I allowed to ask Paps why he likes spaghetti and how did he find out about it?!**_

Papyrus: "It was the first thing Undyne taught me to make."

 _ **Also, if technology is limited in the underground; A: CORE B: Ovens C: Cell Phones D: SANS' FRICKING WORKSHOP BEHIND HIS HOUSE**_

Alphys: "Magi- wait, Sans has a workshop?"

*Sans looks weird.*

 _ **Hey Asriel... have you and Chara been seeing each other lately?**_

Flowey: " **I'M NOT ASRIEL-** "

Chara: "Yes, obviously."

 _ **Muffet, spiders freak me out, so keep yourself and your spiders away from me!**_

Muffet: "Dearie, why would you think that? Ahuhuhu~"

 _ **Hmm...*takes a drink* *spits all over the place* NOO POOR KUMONGA!**_

All: "What?"

 _ **Undyne, your opinion on Twisted Sister?**_

Undyne: "Eh. I prefer other kinds of music."

 _ **Frisk, do you have human friends? If so, who are they?**_

Frisk: "Char-"

Chara: "Nope."

Frisk: "..."

 _ **I didn't know Muffet was specist...**_

T.S: "There's a lot you don't know."

 _ **Papyrus what is your reaction to PapyrusXMario?**_

 ***Sans unplugs the monitor.***

 ** _Toriel what would happen if a chaotic idiot attacked the Underground?_**

Toriel: "Why are you looking like that at Chara right now?

Sans: "No reason."

 _ **Chara watch Cupcakes HD**_

Chara: "I can't, Sans unplugged the monitor."

Sans watch Smile HD

Sans: "I just unplugged the monitor"

 ** _Mettaton what would you do if someone had a rocket launcher?_**

MTT: "Depends on where, who, and why."

 ** _Papyrus read Rainbow Factory_**

Papyrus: "The screen is unplugged and Sans wont let me plug it back in!"

 _ **Frisk go on a date with Muffet**_

Frisk: "nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope."

 ***While in the break period, T.S plugs the monitor back in***

 _ **BTW theres a new OC, Emily. Just ask her if you want."**_


	21. Spicey

_**Emily, what are you and what do you look like?**_

 **[I'll answer that as an author. Check out my profile page.**

 **And she's a dragon.]**

 _ **How about we all take a break and BALANCE HOT DOGS ON OUR HEADS? (Yes, this is a dare) Balance at least 29 if they don't fall off beforehand!**_

 ***Frisk and Sans look at each other.***

Frisk&Sans: "We got this!"

 ***38 seconds later***

Sans: "Did it. Frisk wanted thirty, but that's a bit excessive, you know?"

 _ **Hey, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, and Asgore, you know the country singer Blake Shelton?**_

All: "No."

 _ **Ummm undyne? How did you find the spaghetti and why do you like it? (please do not answer if you do not want to *feels down* ;-; )**_

Undyne: "Well, I… uh… um… ah. I actually don't remember."

 _ **Sans you shouldn't have done that, now and I know you've reset, YOU HAVE DONE RESURRECTED THE FLYING SPAGHETTI MONATER, oh and it doesn't give a CENSORED about resets and timelines it can do what it wants.**_

Sans: "If it wants a bad time, he can come to the party."

 ***Chara is shivering***

 _ **Underfell Papyrus Chuck Norris called and he's going to beat you up. Your screwed pal ):)**_

UF Papyrus: "Who is this 'Chuck Norris?' And like he would beat me."

Sans: "They're probably just ' **Chuck** 'ing around words-"

Papyrus: "SAAA **AANNNNSSSS**!"

 _ **NOPE. GUYS DON'T READ RAINBOW FACTORY OR WATCH SMILE HD IT'S BAD IT'S VERY BAD. RAINBOW FACTORY VIDEO MESSED ME UP FOR MONTHS AND SMILE IS JUST TOO HORRIBLE DON'T GO FOR IT PLEASE I BEG OF YOU. *muttering* tho Chara will probs like Rainbow Factory.**_

Chara: "I liked it. And Smile."

*Chara is smiling*

 _ **Papyrus do you make special puzzles for the blind?**_

Papyrus: "I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT! BUT HOW WOULD ONE MAKE A PUZZLE FOR THE BLIND?"

 _ **Undyne is there any kind of human you wouldn't harm; for example blind kids?**_

Undyne: "I wouldn't fight anyone who can't fight, of course! Fuhuhuhuhu!"

 _ **Chara for using Frisk as your puppet you must eat fifty ghost peppered spicy chocolate. Yes Spicy Chocolate exists.**_

Chara: "YAY!

 ***Chara eats all of them in one go.***

 ***Chara is crying***

 _ **Sans why did you unplug the monitor?**_

Sans: "Let's just say I go on youtube to much."

 _ **Undyne did you watch Shark Week?**_

Undyne: "OF COURSE I DID!"

 _ **Frisk befriend the Ender Dragon and have it give Chara a bone crushing hug.**_

Frisk: "Um… what's an EnderDragon?"

 _ **T.S what do you think of Papyrus?**_

T.S: "Not much, really."

 _ **Papyrus make ghost peppered spaghetti and give it to Undyne.**_

Papyrus: "I WOULD GLADLY-"

Sans: "We've had enough spice for one day."

 _ **Flowey did Sans mess up your computer?**_

Flowey: "No. I wouldn't be surprised if **Smiley Trashbag** did, though."

Sans: "Call me that one more time and I will **put you in a cupboard.** "

 _ **Toriel what was Undyne's punishment for harming your child?**_

Toriel: "Lemon juice."


	22. BURNS, DOESN'T IT?

_**As you wish Sans, but don't say I didn't warn you. *the Flying Spaghetti Monster appears and smashes RESET button***_

 ***Frisk LOADs save***

 ***Frisk tells Sans what happened***

 _ **Underfell Papyrus this is Chuck Norris *shows him a picture of Chuck Norris***_ __

UF papyrus: "Of course I could beat him!"

 _ **Muffet how strong does a tarantula have to be to knock someone out by simply ramming into them?**_

Muffet: "Not strong, big. And besides, tarantulas are enough to knock people out just by being looked at. **Ahuhuhuhu~** "

 _ **Chara BURNS DOESN'T IT BLEEP? SERVES YOU RIGHT!**_

Chara: "It's good! I like spicy things."

 ***Chara still has tears running down their face.***

 ** _NAPSTABLOOK, please tell us, why you felt bad about not helping Frisk_** _ ** & Co. break the barrier?**_

 ***Frisk calls Napstablook, asks the question, and puts him on loudspeaker***

Napstablook: "Oh. Did I offend you? Sorry…"

 ***The phone hangs up itself***

 _ **I wonder if Flowey ever crossed paths with Bill Cipher, the one-eyed triangle guy.**_

Flowey: "I've seen him on Gravity Falls, and I think we could be partners…"

 _ **Do not notice me travel back in time when Asriel was born to kill him.**_

Toriel: "What?"

Asgore: "Wait-"

Flowey: "Go ahead. I hate this life-"

 ***LOAD***

 ***Sans Ghaster-Blasters asker before they can***

 _ **Isn't it ALWAYS kill or be killed with Flowey?**_

Flowey: " _ **OF COURSE IT IS, YOU IDIOT!**_ "

 ***Flowey is remembering last night, nearly getting killed by Sans when Flowey tried to kill him in his sleep***

 _ **Sans, I have an amalgamate you might want to see.*A Papyrus amalgamate with deformed eyes, fused toes, gauntlets and an upgraded battle body approaches. It's pissed off.***_

 _ **I present to you, BONEHEAD! Well...formerly Papyrus.**_

 _ **Bonehead: SANS!...you...let..me..die! HOW...COULD...YOU!..I..LOVED..YOU..MORE..THAN..ANYTHING! *Bonehead slaps Sans***_

 _ **Now...I'm calm. *Bonehead takes out a piece of paper and writes down his question: Why are Chara's eyes red* *Bonehead sits down***_

*Sans dodges*

Papyrus: "NICE TO MEET YOU, BONEHEAD!"

T.S: "Which AU is this from? Or is it an OC?"

Chara: "I'M A DEMON! WHY DOES EVERYONE FORGET?"

Frisk: "No. You're a human."

Sans: "She's a demon."


	23. Not the only determined one

_**Flowey don't do it, Bill Cipher is actually an Illuminati General**_

Flowey: "What is 'The Illuminati?'"

 _ **Asriel did your neck hurt when you were doing that head thing while you were crazy with power?**_

Flowey: "One- _**I AM NOT ASRIEL!**_ Two, no."

 ** _Chara get a load of this, *destroys all her chocolate in a volcano* how does that feel?_**

 ***MEGALO STRIKE BACK INTENSIFIES***

 _ **Underfell Papyrus you want it now you get it *summons Chuck Norris***_

 ***Chuck Norris is blasted to ashes instantly***

 ** _Undyne what scares you?_**

Undyne: "Underfell papyrus."

 _ **Alphys since you created the Alagimites(sorry if I spelled it wrong) shouldn't you technically be there mother?**_

Alphys: "No, no. They are still their separate monsters- sought-of- and have their separate mothers."

 _ **So,frisk who do you have a crush on?Sans,Chara,or Asriel?**_

Frisk: "None of the above."

 _ **Emily meet my Ender Dragon senpai*summons the dragon on top of Chara and crushes them***_

Emily: "Um, oh, wow. That's a bit exaggerated, isn't it?"

 _ ***Emily and Frisk are attempting to pull Chara out from under the dragon***_

 _ **Undyne what would happen if Frisk had lemons with them when you were still following Asgore's order?**_

Undyne: "I would continue on. I hate it, but it doesn't hurt a piranha."

 _ **Chara say hello to my Creepers *summons multiple Creepers, turned them green, and placed a barrier over them* bye bye~ *Jams LOAD* sorry Frisk but no LOADING, they killed Papyrus in Genocide and they must be punished but don't worry Chara will more then likely get covered in ash and have a hilarious hairdo**_

 ***Emily's eyes glow green as a green barrier is made, attempting to block the explosion.***

Sans: "Uh. Wow. I hope I don't have to fight you any time soon."

 ***Emily eyes glow red. The load button works.***

Frisk,Chara&Flowey: "Umm?*

Emily: "I might have had that power long before any of you."

 _ **Papyrus is there any of Sans jokes that you like? and don't try to lie to us**_

Papyrus: " **Ughh**. His 'don't be upsetti, have some spaghetti' joke."

 _ **Toriel why didn't you just ask Frisk if you could come with them on their journey?**_

Toriel: "I had to take care of the ruins, and watch for other children."

 _ **Undyne sent your child down a cliff onto a bed of buttercups...she didn't tell you that part did she? *turns to Undyne* START RUNNING!**_

Undyne: "WHY YOU-"

 ***Undyne attempts to attack asker, whilst Toriel attempts to attack Undyne, while Asker freaks out.***


	24. NO MORE SPAGHETTI MONSTER!

_**...OH FOR THE LOVE(not that level thing Sans) OF THE FLYING SPAGHETTI MONSTER! I guess if I can't blow my Creepers or do anything deadly to Chara then this'll have to do *snaps fingers and changes her into a rainbow vomited color* and while I'm at it, *gives Chara a hilarious hairdo that looked like she seen something scary* there that'll teach ya** _

Chara: "One, I'm taking a bath. Two, I don't care about my hair."

Sans: "I have a feeling theres a pun here, but for once, I'm beat."

 _ **Sans who came up with that Level of Violence, and shouldn't it spell LOVL?**_

Sans: "I did, and it is **Level of ViolencE**. **LoVE** "

 _ **Flowey the Illuminati is a cult that worships a deity that looks like a pyramid with an eye, Disney is a part of it's cult** _

Flowey: "The hell is Disney?"

 _ **Papyrus and Undyne there's a being called the Flying Spaghetti Monster and it has it's own church and followers** _

Papyrus: "WOWEE! I WANT TO GO THERE-  
Sans: "We have had enough trouble with the spaghetti monster. **I will blast all questions that even mention it from here on out!"**

 _ **Emily those Creepers were not that powerful to kill you, and I kinda sent a thirty foot Creeper after the Horror Tale crew...believe me you do not want to meet them...**_

Emily: "Sans 'accidently' showed me."

Sans: "I did?"

Emily: "So, you don't remember?"

Sans: "Nup."

Emily: "Huh. I thought we were friends."

 _ **Underfell Papyrus what would you do if you met Horror Tale Sans? Here's some friendly advice to survive him, DON'T PISS HIM OFF HE HAS A BLEEPING AXE AND WILL KILL YOU** _

UFPapyrus: "I'm not so sure he could get to me!"

 _ **Undyne what have you learned from making Toriel furious?** _

Undyne: "What pain is like. It still hurts."

 ** _Flowey where exactly did you find that seizure looking guy on your TV?_**

Flowey: "I found some guy on the internet, 'Toby Fox.'"

Frisk: "Umm-"

Flowey: "He had the perfect pictures for that."

 ** _Hey Flowey, imagine if you united with four more villains along with Bill Cipher, the four villains are; Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie), Nikolai Dmitri Bulygin (Anarchy Reigns), Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia), and Lord Vortech (Lego Dimensions), how will you react if they aligned with you?_**

Flowey: "I would probably _**kill them all!"**_

 ***Flowey is laughing with a creepy smile.***

 _ **Asriel, a few moments ago you tried to kill frisk, thinking they were chara, but... Why try kill chara anyway?**_

 **Flowey: "I AM NOT ASRIEL! *SHREEEEEIIIIIIIIIK*"**

 ***Flowey is angrier then Sans on a Geno run.***


	25. Static

_**Calm down Flowey! *Gives Flowey snickers.* Here, this makes you feel better everytime you hear an Asriel-related question!**_

Flowey: ***Nom nom nom***

 _ **Everyone! Would you rather have butterscotch cinnamon pie or snail pie! (Maybe Toriel can make them for you!)**_

Frisk&Chara: " "

Sans: "Butterscotch and cinnamon."

Asgore: "Butterscotch."

Alphys: "Butterscotch?"

Undyne: "Butterscotch and cinnamon for sure!"

Flowey: "I hate both of them."

Emily: "I've, uh, never had it before."

Toriel: "I'll get you some to share."

: "Snail."

 _ ***Everyone looks at Timeline Sans***_

: "What?"

 _ **Hey Sans and Papyrus, if some heroes from four more worlds united with you two, the heroes are; Red, Chuck, and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie), Jack Cayman and Leonhardt "Leo" Victorion (Anarchy Reigns), Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde (Zootopia), and Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls), and you all united against Lord Vortech, will you all save the five dimensions (places) (Mt.**_ Ebott _ **, Bird Island,**_ Altambra _ **, Zootopia, and Gravity Falls) from Vortech's rule?**_

Sans: "Um?

Papyrus: "I am confused, sans."

Sans: "This is more confusing then wingdings."

: "WingDings is easy if you have tried."

 ***a slight static can be heard.***

 _ **fine Sans you win no more you know what, just wanted to liven Papyrus' day,**_

Sans: "There's livening, then there's overexcitement. THEN there's insanity. Then there's Chara, but you didn't go that far."

Chara: "Hey!"

 _ **here take this spicy ketchup...unless you're too scared**_

Sans: "Na. classic is the best."

 ** _Flowey hold still a second *fires a separation spell and now Flowey AND Asriel are here* there that'll keep you from being called Asriel right?_**

 ***Asriel shatters instantly***

Flowey: "YOU IDIOT! Asriel is a monster, and a monster needs a soul to live. A human soul would just destroy it, and it's impossible to get a monster soul."

Sans: "You're, uh, very well-read."

 _ **Mettaton if you were originally a ghost and Alphys made your robotic body shouldn't that make you a cyborg?**_

MTT: "No. I am a ghost and have no physical form to contribute to it. Also, as a ghost, I am possessing it."

 _ **Papyrus ever considered getting a job at the puzzle emporium?**_

Papyrus: "NO, BUT THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD IDEA!"

Sans: "And then, there's Chara."

Chara: "I will dust you."

 _ **Gaster**_ _ **ever been mistaken for Slenderman?**_

Papyrus: "Who's 'Ghaster?'"

 ***The static grows. No-one seems to have noticed.***

 ***A slight outline can be seen against the wall***

 ** _Sans what would you do if someone outlawed ketchup and destroy_ _s every las_ _t bottle? *hides everybody behind a shield*_**

Emily: "That was a bad move-"

Sans: " **Do you wanna have a bad time?"**

 ***Emily's eyes glow green as she summons a barrier, keeping Sans trapped while he attempts to blast asker.***

 _ **Flowey first you might like Lord Vortech, he has a bunch of abilities even Sans, Chara and the entire underground has, for example, summon items from other dimensions, change his size and elemental powers;**_

Flowey: "And why do I need to know this?"

 _ **second Disney is one of those entertainment programs for the family and secretly uses dark story tales for inspiration. By the way, did you ever had an awkward meeting with someone because you have the wrong face on?**_

Flowey: "Yes, but not in this world."

 _ **Underfell Papyrus you didn't answer my question, but that's not what I wanted to say. I have three riddles for you the answer to each will give you a prize pay attention. First, what is cast but not as stone it hides from light, the darkness its home? Second, what breaths dances and bakes but has no lungs legs or cakes? Third what is the place that lies bellow were gems, gold, and coal are found?**_

UF papyrus: "First, I don't know. Second, I don't care and third, I do not want to answer these."

 _ ***wait till he answers to show this part okay* the prize for your efforts is your own pet Balrog**_

Author: "I guess no prize."

Sans: "Who are you again?"

Author: "Nobody."

 _ ***Author**_ _ **disappears**_ _ **.***_


	26. C0rRup710n

_**-_- fine Flowey, but first YOUR THE IDIOT NOT SEEING THAT YOUR PHILOSOPHY IS WRONG, now *summons Asriel's soul and an extra soul for Flowey* Here we go *summons Asriel and Flowey stands there with a wtf expression* I got the souls from my masterrrr, uh buddy yes buddy...DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!**_

Asriel: "Uh, what just happened?"

Flowey: " **HOW? I WATCHED MY SOUL SHATTER IN MY LAST MOMENTS!"**

 ***7?e Q &4 _is g_ e7t1ng co _rrup_ t3d***

*A m/n who -+eaks in^ha!:s appe **a** _ **ea** eaeaears_*

*T$)$ _ **)$)e w**_ 00 _0_ 0 **Rl2 I** s 3 **33d** ing*

 ***[LOAD]***

Flowey: "That mess is gone."

Chara: "What mess?"

Emily: "You don't need to worry."

 _ **Sans, I don't want a bad time I just wanted to warn you that Justin Bieber had become a psycho and robbed the ketchup factory and burned all of them in hell blame him not me!**_

Sans ***muffled*** : "I'm still stuck in here! Can I come out?"

Emily: "Not till we know no-one is getting killed or dusted."

 _ **Flowey my master Lord Vortech wants to meet you, he's the same being I told you about, did you ever get face cramps?p.s you do feel anger and confusion, right?**_

Flowey: "I don't care, And no, no face cramps. And yes, I can feel those, _**NOW GO AWAY!**_ "

 ***Friendliness pellets fill the air.***

 ***Smells like pollen***

 _ **Now, now Gaster it's rude to not introduce yourself, *snaps fingers and Gaster appears* now about my question have you been confused for him?**_

9 _h4s7er: ^f0r_ ** _w_ 40?)**

Fl _ow3y: "N07_ TH1S 4G **AIN!** 10AD _! L04D!"_

 ***[Load]***

Flowey: "Thank god. Now, that's not a good idea."

Sans: "What's not a good idea?"

 ***silence***

Sans: "I know now."

 _ ***whispers to Sans 'What was your reaction to your brother being paired with an insane Italian and him being on a date with Frisk?**_

Sans: "When did this happen again?"

 _ **Underfell Papyrus what would you do if your brother became a killer just to make you proud of him?**_

U.F Sans: "No-one asks me anything."

U.F Papyrus: "He probably couldn't do it."

U.F Sans: "OH YEAH?"

U.F PAPYRUS: "YEAH!"

 ***U.F Sans kills a bee***

Flowey: "Thank you, those are annoying!"


	27. Flowey's smarter then he looks

***Frisk seems to be messing with the fourth wall.***

 _ **Sans, you meant your bro being paired with the Italian, didn't you? Well, a human made a video about a crossover between Mario and Undertale and in it Mario, the Italian, made your brother fall in love with him.**_

Sans: "Hey, it's an alternate universe. Means nothing to me."

 _ **P.S. you might want to know this, the Smg4 Mario loves spaghetti, not love or LOVE I mean he loovveees it...he makes love with spaghetti sometimes doing the you know what with it. *gives mouthwash to him if needed***_

Sans: "Do I NEED to know this? Cause I seem to **be having a bad time."**

 _ **Flowey I think you should be turned back to Asriel (...don't show this message but if Asriel is back don't use this part but if he isn't do this please Asriel should return) gives Flowey Asriel's soul and Asriel is returned and Flowey is there free but is now a brother**_

 ***Asriel turns into another flowey***

Flowey1&Flowey2: "Good job! My soul is an empty husk, remember?"

Flowey1: "Shut up or I'll kill you!"

Flowey2: "Not if I get you first!"

 ***Friendliness pellets fill the air***

 ***Smells like pollen***

 ***Sans blasts Flowey2***

 _ **Sans, why don't you want**_ _ **uhhh**_ _ **Mr.G back? And is Wing Ding a form of sign language?**_

Sans: "Didn't you notice a problem last time? And it's a language that doesn't exist anymore."

 _ **Papyrus what would you say, Sans, I'm sorry about this, if I told you that humans are skeletons with fleshy armor?**_

Papyrus: "*Deep breath* OH MY GOD! **WHY DIDN'T I KNOW THIS?"**

Sans: "'Cause we knew you would react like this."

 _ **Frisk where did you learn to flirt?**_

Frisk: *[❤ Flee]

 _ **Chara would it kill you to be a little nicer?**_

Chara: "It would kill you, that's for sure."

 _ **What are everyone's crushes? no backing down! *summons invisible barrier***_

Sans: "Too lazy to have a relationship."

Papyrus: "I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT!"

Alphys: "Undyne."

Undyne: "Alphys."

Flowey: " **I'LL KILL YOU FOR THINKING I LIKE ANYONE!** "

Frisk: "No-one."

Chara: "I hate everyone."

T.S: "I don't even have a soul."

Emily: "I don't have one, really. I wonder how strong that barrier is, though..."

 ***Emily assaults the barrier with red and yellow magic. It fails.***

 ***Emily's ATK increases.***

 _ **Sans, sing All star by Smash Mouth. Please? I need to see it.**_

Sans: "My singing is worse than that flower's screeching. Believe me."

 ** _So... Uh... Am I allowed to give Flowey my soul to be Asriel or..._**

Flowey: "According to the laws of the soul a human soul can be absorbed but not used to replace a monster soul, and likewise. That also answers the question of ghaster, as without a soul he would shatter coming to this world. Him being here without shattering nearly destroyed us all, and believe me corruption hurts!"

 _ ***Sans and Frisk stare incredulously at Flowey***_

Flowey: "I got bored and stole Sans' books."

 _ **Hey Flowey, you think that some monsters might go savage? I bet Bellwether will shoot your enemies with toxic flowers called, Night Howlers. You and Bellwether might make a great team, as long as you're her.**_

Flowey: "Who's 'Bellwether?' And they are called beasts!"


	28. KETCHUP!

***Frisk seems to be messing with the fourth wall***

 _ **Sans, do you like frisk? (or twinkies hehe~)**_

Sans: "Sure I like Frisk, they saved monster-kind... even if they killed us at one point. But thats a different story."

 ***Frisk is filled with sorrow***

 _ **Oh fine Flowey but that doesn't mean I can't summon his ghost, by the**_ way _ **, you just called yourself a zombie**_

Flowey: "EVEN GHOSTS NEED SOULS! Ask napstablook..."

Flowey: "And I technically am a zombie. I'm neither alive nor dead."

 _ **Flowey, if you're teaming up with Nikolai, you two might beat Sans, Papyrus, Jack Cayman, and Leonhardt "Leo" Victorion. Will you two make great pals into defending law and order in Nikolai's own image?**_

Flowey: "No. Why would I defend the law? And who even are they?"

 _ **Flowey there IS a way to talk to Asriel without him dying, again, it is this *summons a dimensional ouiji board* I trust most of you know how an ouiji board works, well this one allows you to search dimensions for the one you need...and before you ask yes I know it's dangerous to use an ouija board but it is either this or stuff Flower's mouth with as many souls from Minecraft monsters that he'll look like a blimp to bring back Asriel, loophole Flowey don't say it won't work...you used the souls of everyone underground to become your true self so it will work or ouiji board**_

Timeline Sans: "I'm not letting you use that ouiji board. There's no 'death universe' where dead monsters go, and contacting a different timeline's Asriel would break... something. I think."

Flowey: "And Minecraft is a game! HOW am I meant to absorb souls from something that doesn't exist?

 _ **Undyne how many times did you burn your house down?**_

Undyne: "Around 6 times."

 _ **Alphys were you worried that you know what that you used on Flowey might have accidentally gotten to the other flowers and gave Flowey many brothers?**_

Alphys: "I didn't think of that-"

Flowey: "There were 9 of me. I killed the others."

 _ **Sans sorry about everything, to make it up and no there isn't a catch before you ask I give you this *summons San's own Ketchup Emporium* it's yours knock yourself out ]**_

Sans: "Oh. My. God."

 _ **Underfell Papyrus what would you do if your brother stands up to you?**_

Underfell papyrus: "I would kill him."

Underfell Sans: "OH **REALLY?** "

Underfell Papyrus: " **YES, _REALLY!_** "

 ***Underfell Sans kills a slug***

Flowey: "Thanks. Slugs are gross."

 _ **Underfell Flowey how is it that you got no soul yet your nicer than the other Flowey?**_

Frisk: "Where is U.F Flowey?"

Toriel: "My room."

 ***Frisk goes and grabs U.F Flowey***

 ***Frisk asks question***

U.F Flowey: "Umm. I don't know. Maybe in my timeline, it's the soul that makes you mean?"

 _ **Temmie how many Temmie Flakes would you give me for this? *shows Temmie a diamond the size of the Temmie statue***_

TemMy: "hmm... need moneyz for colleg-"

Frisk: "I already paid for that."

TeMmie: "60 TEM FLAKES!"

 _ **Muffet how many Spider Donuts would you give for this? *offers a golden and diamond spider statue the size of Kumonga***_

Muffet: "Maybe 4?"

Frisk: " _Look who's stingy now..._ "

Muffet: "What was that?"

Frisk: ***** **[❤ FLEE]**

 _ **Would papyrus**_ _ ****_ _ **like your own Puzzle Kingdom? And here *gives a diamond, gold, obsidian, and ruby statue of Papyrus that's his size***_

Papyrus: "I WILL BUILD MY OWN WITH MY OWN PUZZLES! AND THATS GOURGESS!"


	29. Bonehead

_**Bonehead:**_

 _ **...I...have video...evidence of..you...playing.a...violin. ROLL IT!**_

 _ ***The Ghost Rider and Lord Vortech appear on the screen***_

 _ **Vortech: Oh, look at me, I'm THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I wear stupid looking armor and practice evil laughs in the shower like a fucking dingus.**_

 _ **My brother is a fucking weakling, it's a shame he isn't dead.**_

 _ **If that idiot Mettaton stays on the air for one more minute, I'm going down there and KILLING HIM!**_

 _ **Ghost Rider: ENOUGH!*Ghost Rider starts beating up Vortech***_

Sans: "Umm? Where am I playing a violin?"

Sans: "And what even?"

 _ **Chara what's the difference between dark, evil and being an a**hole?**_

Chara: "Well, dark would be a thief or a murderer, evil would be a cliche villain and-"

Sans: "And A**hole is Chara."

Chara: " **I WILL dust you!** "

 _ **Underfell Flowey do you like the Undertale version of Toriel and everyone?**_

U.F Flowey: "Of course I do. Except Chara."

 _ **Sans, did you just get broken?**_

Sans: "No."

 _ **Toriel what would you do if Flowey started teaching Frisk all the swear words and saying this *shows her a clip of a cross-eyed Flowey saying PINGAS*?**_

Toriel: "Oh, my. I would put him in the cupboard."

Flowey: " **I NEVER DID THAT!** "

 _ **Hey frisk!*trips and kisses frisk on the cheek and falls on her face*I am so sorry frisk please don't hate me!I almost forgot my question was if I could give you this...*shows her a blue sweater with a lily on it*but I bet you don't like me for what I did...**_

Frisk: "Uhh, umm, uhh, thanks...?"

 ***Frisk is blushing***

 _ **do you support patriarchy and is this game offensive to other non-binary gendered otherkins**_

Frisk: "No."


	30. Asriel

_***An anxious looking tan skinned blond haired woman with a black scarf, red sweater, red gloves, and black sweatpants appears. A version of Sans wearing a green based ring with a blue diamond appear***_

 _ **"Are you sure, Sal?" The Sans tentivally asks the woman, 'Sal', who takes a breath and nods.**_

 _ **"Flowey, do you think... A quarter of a half human half monster SOUL would help at least a little bit? Because, when Sans had absorbed my SOUL, he eventually ripped it in half, and gave the half to my decaying body... And, it managed to accommodate as a full SOUL after about a year on a steady diet... Would you like to at least try?" The woman holds out a pale pink human SOUL in front of her; the SOUL of Creativity. She also has a pair of scissors. Next to her, the Sans' SOULs appear as well; a monster SOUL the color blue, along with a slightly see-through SOUL the same color of Salya's. He seems sad.**_

 _ **"But, before we do this, I need to talk to my... 'Friend' real quick..." Salya kneels beside her Sans and appears to have a heated conversation, which ends in both have small tears running modem their faces. After a moment of breathing Salya kisses her Sans' forehead and walks over to Flowey, Kneeling down. "Are you ready to try? Or do you want me to leave...?"**_

 _[A+ on the writing skill, you should make a story!]_

Flowey: "Fri-"

Frisk: "I tried that to try and save Asriel, let's just say it hurt. A lot. And caused death. A lot."

 _ **Actually I have a headcanon that something went awry in the magic of the Underground, affecting**_

 _ **one's soul magic and making the monsters evil. Since neither Flowey nor Chara had a soul then they couldn't be affected. But what does that mean for Frisk tho...? Meh. I'll think of it later.**_

Sans: "See an evil monster round here, 'sides A particular Chara?"

 _ **Flowey do you want to have your own super villain club and if so ( teleports bill cipher and yellow diamond to same room)**_

Flowey: "NO!"

 _ **Hey chara I made a chocolate cake for you**_

Chara: ***Squeals with delight***

Chara: ***Starts slicing with knife***

Frisk: "At least she's not chasing a squirrel or a skeleton with it for once."

Hey frisk! do you like dragons like me?(p. is a black dragon with a red belly and blue swirls on his body)*he starts breathing fire and shows frisk*(his fire is the color green)

Frisk ***Giggles***

Emily: "Weird how OC's of the same kind are so different."

 _ **Hey frisk Have you seen my lil sis aquadearest?**_

Frisk: "No-"

 _ **(drunk)*hic*hey frisk you look cute today~*hic*but what I want to know is*hic*how are you today cutie!~**_

Frisk: "Yes. And I'm good, thank you."

* * *

 ***Doorbell rings***

Toriel: "Who could that be?"

 ***Sans opens door, Pixelz walks in carrying a box with holes in it.***

Toriel: ***Glares*** "Who are you?"

Pixelz: "The guy writing this thing."

Toriel&Asgore: "What thing?"

Pixelz: "This thing-"

 ***Asgore and Toriel are now wearing tutus***

Toriel&Asgore: "Oh my."

Pixelz: "Anyway, I'm sick of people asking for Asriel, so you know what?"

 ***Pixelz puts the box on the floor and walks out the front door***

 ***The box opens itself***

 ***Asriel is sitting there, blinking***

Asriel: "Wha- what happened"

Toriel&Asgore: "Asriel!"

 ***Toriel and Asgore rush over, kissing and hugging Asriel. Frisk joins.***

Asriel: "I, I died, and it all went black and I was being jostled around and now I'm here"

Pixelz: ***Pokes head back through door*** "Have fun, askers!"


	31. What is that?

_**IT'S ASRIEL! HALLELUJAH, EVERYONE'S FAVORITE GOAT CHILD IS HERE!**_

Asriel: "Umm, I still don't know what's going on here, but... thank you?"

 _ **Sans have you ever tried being a ketchup inspector? You could get ketchup if you want**_

Sans: "Nah. I already have two jobs."

 _ **Okay Asriel is back I believe, now shouldn't that make Asriel and Flowey brothers?**_

Asriel: "Wouldn't we be the same perso-"

Flowey: "WE ARE NOT THE SAME PERSON!"

 _ **Flowey you say you can't feel yet I've seen you showing acts of emotion, feeling pitiful to Frisk after you two fought(don't bother saying it was an act) happy to see Chara again, and fear from Chara. So in other words, you have been feeling all along.**_

Flowey: "I Had thousands of souls in me at the time, and all that compasion flowed into me."

 _ **Frisk let's see if you can befriend this bad boy *a gigantic three Gaster Blaster headed dragon skeleton with no arms, phantom wings and two legs appeared in a portal rift* meet Gaster Blaster Ghidorah, and don't worry he's nice as long as you don't do anything to infuriate him**_

Frisk: "Hi."

T.S: "What's that?"

Flowey: "He just told you!"

Asriel: "What is that?"

Flowey: " **Numbskulls**!"

Sans: "Thanks."

 _ **I wonder if Undyne and Alphys can kiss for 5 minutes.**_

T.S: "I have a tape of it somewhere..."

*Alphys and Undyne blushes"

 _ ***The Sans immediately seems relieved* "OH THANK GOD!" Salya turns, seemingly mad. "ARE YOU SERIOUS! YOU DONT HAVE TO SAY IT LIKE THAT, SANS!" The Sans glares at the woman with tears running down his face. "I DIDNT WANT YOU TO DIE FOR ONE FLOWEY AND LEAVE ME ALONE WITH VIVALDA!" Salya sighs and looks away before snapping their fingers, and in a flash of pink their teleported away. The Sans falls on his butt to the ground with his skull in his hands, mumbling curses at himself. He wipes his eyes and also shapes his fingers, teleporting in a flash of blue.**_

 _ **A black ghost with no eyes or mouth appears. "They can be drama queens... Sorry about them..." The ghost apologizes before turning to Asriel. "..." They turn towards Toriel and Asgrore. "Don't let him out of your sight... You never know what could happen. I mean, in my universe he was a Greek god, but because he and did 'The Thing' with Chara, he's was vulnerable to the Romans... Gods, Hades had a fit and gave Thantos a real hard time... And Phanes paid with his height... Gods, that was one hectic December..." The ghost disappears...**_

Flowey: "You guys were still here?"

T.S: "Chronologically speaking, they are the second last."

Flowey: ***mumbling*** "I'll give you chronological order"

I was talking to UF Flowey.

Chara: "Has anyone actually SEEN hat flower lately? Speaking of which, where's Emily?"

 ***Everyone looks around, but finds nothing.***

 ***Frisk looks out the window, seeing UF Flowey and Emily playing chess***

Frisk: "They're out there."

 ***Toriel opens the door***

Flowey: "HEY! THIS GUY SAYS HE HAS A THEORY ON WHY YOU 'UF' PEOPLE ARE EVIL!"

 ***Frisk explains to UF Flowey***

UF Flowey: "That wouldn't work. I don't have a soul-"

Flowey: " **Join the club.** "

UF Flowey: "-but I'm nice. I think it was a simple rule of the universe."


	32. Anticlimatic answer FTW

_**Flowey do you know how pedophile like you sounded when you had the six souls in you and was talking to Frisk? I was about to call the police on you**_

 ***Flowey's blushing with embarresment***

Flowey: " _SO WHAT!?_ "

 _ **Asriel can you turn into your 'final form'?**_

Asriel: "Not without a soul."

 _ **Chara what is the greatest memory you have with Asriel? Don't even say you don't care about him, you are still his best friend you know?**_

Chara: "I care about him, and the greatest memory is... Gosh, there's so many."

Flowey: "Look who's tearing up-"

Chara: "Do we have to do with this insufferable flower?"

T.S. that creature I summoned is the fusion of the bones of King Ghidorah and a curious Gaster Blaster. He is a special breed of monsters called Kaiju, theses monsters have extremely powerful attacks, gigantic size that could easily crush the barrier to dust by merely stepping on it and a equally powerful soul and physical form. If a kaiju somehow gets slain in battle they don't turn to dust like regular monsters, they'll become bones and become dormant until they come in contact with a powerful presence. A Blaster got to close and fused with the bones to become the being that's with Frisk.

[Overpowered OC much?]

T.S: "... K."

Frisk here's a little advice on keeping the Gaster Blaster Ghidorah calm, it loves hearing a certain music box, and will be calm as it hears the music.

Frisk: "Or just a nice pet would do."

*Frisk is petting it. It seems happy*

Sans: "Also, where'd ya get the blaster?"

Asriel who is older; you or Chara?

Asriel: "Me, by about two years."

Papyrus ever considered being a puzzle inspector?

Papyrus: "No, but I'll get to it!"

Sans: "Wait till the end at least."

Frisk and Chara why do you both look the same?

Frisk&Chara: "We do not look the same!"

Hey Sans what fish tastes funny? A CLOWNfish!

Sans: "Nice one kid."

Flowey what would you do if you won the 'Creepiest Laugh' award?

Flowey: "I'd... Put it on a shelf? Beat Sans up with it? I don't know."

Can i give asriel something for his growth his horn growth

Frisk: "No, he looks cute without horns"

Asriel: "Aww, come on."


End file.
